3,2,1 Happy New Years!
by mylifeiscrisscolfer
Summary: Quick Klaine New Year fic! Rated T for some coarse language.


_**Authors Note:**_ _Couldn't resist writing a quick Klaine New Year fic! Rated T for coarse/sexual language!_

"Blaine you look ridiculous in those glasses" Kurt exclaimed as he pointed to the plastic 2012 glasses in question.

Blaine laughed and ate another Redvine out of the large tub Kurt got him for Christmas.

"Kurt", Blaine said in a low voice, "We both know you love the glasses".

Kurt smiled and looked up at the sky, it was slightly cloudy and snowing lightly. This year he was spending New Years' Eve with his one true love. For once he wouldn't have to sit alone in his room, dreading another year of being shoved into lockers.

"You've been quiet" Blaine said as he brushed a strand of hair behind Kurts' ear.

"I'm thinking, this is my first New Years Eve with someone I deeply care for" Kurt said with a peck to Blaines' face.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and held him tight.

The boys were lying on a blanket in Kurts' backyard. Both Kurt and Blaine were rugged up tight in sweaters and woolen socks.

"Hold me tight and kiss me slow Blaine" Kurt sung gracefully to his boyfriend.

Blaine laughed at the reference to the song he sung with Rachel in Glee club.

"Anything for you Kurt" Blaine whispered as he brushed his lips against Kurts'.

They remained slowly kissing in the cold until 11:50pm, exactly 10 minutes from midnight. Blaine pulled away slowly and took Kurts' hand into his own.

"In ten minutes, it will be 2012, in my opinion that's fucking amazing!" Blaine said as he slid a pair of 2012 glasses onto Kurts' face.

"Another year with you is on the top of my bucket list" Kurt happily announced.

"You mean a year out of the many we will be spending together," Blaine disclosed to Kurt with a smirk.

5 minutes before midnight, they heard the back door open abruptly.

"Kurt, Blaine you kids still there" Burt called out.

"Yes Dad, Blaine and I are still here" Kurt responded quickly to his father.

Blaine chomped on another Redvine as Burt shone a flashlight on him.

"I'm heading to bed, I don't want any funny business happening after midnight, you matter Kurt" Burt made very clear to his son and Blaine.

"Sir Kurt and I will not be engaging in any "funny business", we are simply bringing in the New Year" Blaine triumphantly replied.

Burt turned off the extremely bright light and left the boys alone.

"1 minute Blaine" Kurt proclaimed to his boyfriend.

Blaine pulled a blanket around their legs and began to pull out some party poppers and streamers.

"10,9,8" Blaine loudly said to the sky.

"7,6,5" Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist.

"4,32..." Both boys literally belted out.

"1" Kurt and Blaine said as they pulled party poppers and threw streamers everywhere.

Fireworks lit up the sky in the distance, providing a wonderful view for Kurt and Blaine.

"Happy New Year Kurt" Blaine gasped out as he kissed Kurt.

"Haa-ppy Newww Year Blaineeee" Kurt squeaked out as Blaine kissed him passionately.

Kurt tore his lips off Blaine and dragged him inside, abandoning the blankets that lay on the snowy lawn.

The boys made their way upstairs avoiding peering through Finns' door. Taking in the muttered "fuck Puck" and moaning they decided to miss wishing the pair a Happy New Year.

Kurt opened his door and led Blaine into the bedroom.

"Dad said we have to sleep in the same bed, as long as we don't do anything-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine beginning to undress him so he could slip into his pajamas.

"Oh we won't, that's what empty classrooms and choir rooms after school are for" Blaine said as he too slipped into his pajamas.

Once they brushed their teeth and kissed for a while, they headed into bed.

"Goodnight Blaine" Kurt said as Blaine snuggled up against him.

"Goodnight Kurt, I love you" Blaine said as he began to fall asleep.

In the distance, fireworks continued to light up the sky. The New Year had officially begun.

_**AN:**_ _Wrote this whilst listening to Baby it's cold outside, I dreamed a dream, A house is not a home, Light up the world and Defying Gravity. Also Human by Darren Criss. Hope you all have a very good New Year and I look forward to another year of Klaine gracing my TV. _

_-Vicki xD _


End file.
